Rolling Star
by Taisho Anny
Summary: Dizem que estrelas cadentes concedem pedidos.


**Rolling star**

Dizem que estrelas cadentes concedem pedidos.

-XXX-XXX-

AnoHana não me pertence, para a primeira fic TsuXYuki do site em Português, sim!

Kiss kiss

-XXX-XXX-

Era uma noite de estrelas na cidade, e do esconderijo que ficava dentro de uma mata, não era difícil olhar o céu, afinal, não havia luzes artificiais para encobrir a beleza das estrelas. Dentro da pequena casa de madeira, um grupo de jovens ria conversando amenidades. Eram apenas cinco, quando na infância eram seis, os Super Justiceiros da Paz tinham perdido uma amiga, mas ela voltaria um dia para brincar.

Tsuruko sorriu ao lembrar-se de Menma, apesar dos pesares, não conseguia desejar que ela nunca tivesse existido. Uma passagem tão breve e ao mesmo tempo tão marcante. A morena sorrateiramente saiu da cabana e foi caminhando pela pequena trilha e entrou por entre as árvores até chegar a um barranco onde não tinha a visão impedida.

Os cabelos escuros três anos depois de tudo aquilo, batiam quase nos ombros e uma grande franja lateral caia sobre a lente esquerda de seus olhos de aro vermelho. Com uma das mãos retirou o cabelo da frente de sua lente colocando os fios atrás da orelha. Sentada com os pés calçados com sandálias pretas amarradas aos tornozelos passou a observar o céu, ouvia o som do rio que corria sob seus pés e sentia o cheiro da grama e o farfalhar do vento.

Era engraçado como uma paixonite infantil podia perdurar até ali, já era praticamente uma adulta, terminaria o colégio no final daquele semestre e faria os testes para a faculdade. Sairia daquela cidade, moraria sozinha, teria um emprego de meio expediente, faria novos amigos, conheceria novas pessoas, terminaria de crescer... E mesmo assim o único desejo que tinha dentro peito era tão idiota.

Sentia-se uma tola, uma idiota temperamental que não conseguia lidar com a realidade, mas o que fazer... Talvez não fosse assim tão diferente de Anaru e seus sonhos impossíveis. Ao menos conseguia escondê-los de maneira a não se comprometer.

Suspirou longamente mantendo os olhos no céu negro salpicado de estrelas e sorriu, queria ter um caderno e um lápis para desenhá-lo. Fechou os olhos e ouviu o som do silêncio que tanto lhe dava paz e ao abri-los, viu um ponto que rasgou o céu, uma estrela cadente.

Sorriu. Sua avó, na infância costumava dizer que estrelas cadentes concedem desejos, e quando menina sempre sonhou ver uma. Engraçado, nunca conseguiu. E hoje, quando não mais acreditava e sabia que aquilo sequer era uma estrela, viu-a. Meneou a cabeça para os lados ainda rindo e levantou-se limpando a roupa.

Já estava tarde e os testes finais começariam na manha seguinte, precisava de boas notas para se graduar com honra e dar orgulho à família. Caminhou cuidadosamente pela trilha no escuro e quando avistou a luz acesa da cabana e ouviu o som de risadas, resolveu que não incomodaria ninguém. Sabia que um dos rapazes iria querer acompanhá-la e com isso terminariam todos indo embora sendo que era apenas si que queria ir.

Não era tão perigoso assim, o maior perigo estava em descer o pequeno morro no escuro, nada que um pouco de cautela não resolvesse, mais dez minutos de caminhada por uma estradinha de pedras e estaria em uma das avenidas movimentadas da cidade.

Enquanto descia, olhando para o chão, tentando não cair ou tropeçar e agradecendo muito pela lua iluminar substancialmente o caminho, pensou naquela estrela. Apesar de não acreditar que ela pudesse realizar seu pedido... Tinha um a fazer. Fechou os olhos por um segundo e pensou naquela besteira que insistia em ficar no seu coração.

Besteira mesmo, Yukiatsu jamais a olharia com os mesmo olhos que um dia olhou Menma, ela era especial demais enquanto Tsuruko era apenas aquela não servia nem para substituir. Abriu os olhos e no mesmo segundo que o fez tropeçou em uma pedra do caminho. Iria cair barranco abaixo, no mesmo rio de sua infância quando sentiu uma mão fechar-se em torno de seu pulso puxando-a para cima.

- É por isso que é perigoso ir embora sozinha. – soou a voz do Atsumu –

Olhou para trás e o viu, bermuda escura até o joelho, camisa de gola pólo branca e uma sandália masculina, estava alguns centímetros ainda mais alto que si e mantinha aquela postura convencida.

- Obrigada. – disse voltando a andar – Seria um tombo feio.

- Por que saiu de fininho? Eu notei quando se esgueirou para fora... – ele caminhava displicentemente com as mãos nos bolsos olhando-a –

- Eu queria olhar o céu... Uma pena não ter papel e lápis perto.

Ainda eram uma dupla de poucas palavras. Yukiatsu a olhava, estava muito bonita naquele dia. O corte de cabelo era moderno e ainda sim caia-lhe como um clássico, usava uma calça colada preta até perto do tornozelo e um shortinho jeans de barra dobrada por cima, uma camisa branca de mangas três quartos. Tsuruko era muito diferente de Anaru, que estava sempre com grandes decotes ou curtos modelitos, mas mesmo assim ainda era muito atraente.

- Eu vi uma estrela cadente. – disse cortando o silêncio –

- E fez um pedido? – perguntou como quem não queria nada –

- Eu não acredito nessas coisas, sabe disso Yukiatsu. – disse ainda caminhando –

- Então quer dizer que tem um pedido? – ele sorriu travesso às costas dela –

- Todo mundo tem. – respondeu se lembrando do par de olhos que a encarava quando quase caiu –

- Eu pediria uma segunda chance.

O rapaz encarou Tsuruko como quem fazia um pedido, nunca teve coragem de se aproximar da moça, não achava muito justo por ainda pensar em Menma. Contudo, os anos passaram e muitas coisas mudaram, muitas coisas foram superadas e deixadas para trás. Jamais esqueceria seu primeiro amor, mas também, não era um obsessivo. Queria se aproximar, mas Chiriko era um livro fechado, não sabia o que pensava, o que sentia, o que queria, o que desejava... E tinha medo de perguntar.

A garota a sua frente sentiu o coração apertar, ela havia entendido aquela frase de outra maneira, e não se surpreendeu. Claro que Yukiatsu queria uma segunda chance com Meiko, Jintan também queria e até mesmo Poppo... Para poder salvá-la. Suspirou. Seu desejo era mesmo muito bobo.

Fizeram o resto do caminho em silêncio e se despediram com algumas palavras cordiais. A garota ficou olhando-o se afastar apoiada no portão de casa. E contando os passos que ele dava ao se afastar, sentiu a falta de sua presença como sempre acontecia.

- Eu gostaria que um dia você pudesse a amar a mim um décimo do que amou Menma...

Meneou com a cabeça para os lados pensando no tamanho de sua idiotice e entrou em casa, as provas começavam na manhã seguinte.

**Owari...**

Yo pessoas, espero que gostem da minha pequena fic! Eu tenho algumas coisas maiores para postar, mas ainda não acho que estão suficientemente boas. A primeira fic dessa casal em português no FFNET, já postei uma em outro site e agora estou inaugurando-os aqui. Comentem, please.

Kiss kiss

Anny Taisho (Riizinha)


End file.
